


The Assistant

by Melbabewrites



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: AU, Actor Jensen Ackles, Assistant Misha Collins, Bottoming, M/M, Switching, Topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Mish is Jensen's new personal assistant and he is very through





	The Assistant

"What is it with these guys and sending me great looking assistants?", Jensen thought to himself while watching his new assistant going through his pda, sitting in make up getting bloodied up for a fight scene. "The last one had to go because she was constantly being too friendly. I didn't mind the attention but she couldnt keep it professional and Danelle was gonna kick my ass if I didn't fire her. But this guy. He almost acts as if Im no big deal. I wonder if he even watches the show." He frowned to himself then suddenly realized how rediculous he was being and bucked up. 

Later that day, after filming was over, Jensen was in his trailer alone. He decided he deserved a break. After taking a long hot shower, he plopped down, practiclly naked, on the couch and listened to music on his ipod. The man was totally relaxed as he reclined, sinking into the soft cushions.

He began to think deeply again about the new assistant. There was plenty too think about. The man was gorgeous. His deep blue eyes, tan skin, perfectly kissable lips, his slender frame, and that ass! "He must work out" he thought. Jensen began to get lost in thought and it wasn't long before he was pitching a tent with the towel he had wrapped around his waist.

 

The man reached down and began to rub at his stiff cock. He plulled the fabric back and allowed the cool air to hit his bare skin. The sensation was surprisingly arrousing. It gave him goosebumps all over. His music blaired in his earbuds as he stroked himself. He bit his lower lip as he shut his eyes tight, savoring the feeling. Sinking down deeper into the couch, he stroked faster, now humming and moaning a little.

As if on que, the assisstant walked into the trailer just as he was starting to mumble his name. "Uhhh....Misha." Jensen was so entranced, he had no idea anyone was there.

The man couldn't see him on the couch from the front door. "Um....mister Ackles?", He asked nerviously. He took a few steps in and saw him. The now sweaty mess of a man was laying down diaplayed beatuifully spralled out and panting, in the late afternoon sunlight. Jensen's eyes were still closed but his eyebrows were raised as if he were taking a wided eyed look at something.

Misha immediately stiffened himself and turned bright red. He watched for a moment before it was too uncomfortable to bare. He knew it was wrong to be watching his client do such an indecent thing but damn he looked good doing it. And hearing his name in such an erotic tone from the man he admired most was definitely too much for him to witness.

 

He leaned down over the back of the couch and tapped Jensen's shoulder. The man practiclly jumpped a foot in the air, yelping as he ripped the earbuds out of his ears. His eyes flung open and he turned a deep red from the pink his body had already been turning from the heat and hard work. "M-Misha....what are you doing...why are you...did you hear..see...?" He stumbled over each word as they came pouring out of his mouth.

"I um....I was coming to do my daily last check before leaving for the day but then I um....well you didn't answer the door so I let myseelf in...and I um...yes I-I heard you...." The assistant turned a similar shade of red to Jensen's. They stood there stairing at each other in silence, both too embarassed to think of anything to say.

Suddenly the music changed and they heard the opening to "Feel like making love" by Bad Company. Jensen glanced down at Misha's crotch and hummed a little, please to see he wasn't the only one standing at attention. When he looked back up at him, the assistant was doing the same. 

Jensen licked his lips and approched the nervious p.a. The man shuddered as he felt Jensen's hand gently caress his cheek. Then, the lips of the tall, drop-dead gorgeous, actor fell onto his and it was like a fairy tale. A very erotic and slightly embarassing fairy tale. His arms gravitated upward, resting on his muscular, shoulders. 

They stood there kissing passionately for a moment before Jensen started undoing Misha's pants. "Mister Ack...Jensen what are you...you can't...your married." He stopped and pulled back. He felt he needed to explain before going any further. "Misha, my wife and I...well..  
How do I explain? I'm supposed to bring the men I want to fuck home with me for her approval first and I'm supposed to share. But you...this situation doesn't "arise" very often....and your here now and...well I've wanted you since you started the other week." He was rambling out of nerves.

 

Misha stood there listening. As soon as he realized that it was ok to be doing this, he started finishing what the other had started. He pulled the belt out through the loops of his jeans and let them fall to the floor. He began to unbutton his shirt. Jensen sat at the edge of the couch stroking gently while watching him.Misha moved franticlly trying not to make his client wait.

"This is a dream come true", Jensen thought, watching and stroking his length. Misha stood in front of him, not sure what to do next. The actor sat up, meeting the assistant's cock at eye level. He took a generous amount of it into his mouth and began to suck. Misha gasped at the feeling. Jensen's mouth curled at the ends into a smile around the assistan's powerful girth.

"Bend over, angel." Jensen said as he lifted his head away from Misha's crotch.As usual, he did as he was told. He gritted his teeth and braced himself for pain but was taken by surprise by the feeling of Jensen's tounge on his unprepaired hole. He let out a gasp and tensed up but slowly began to relax after a few minutes. "Ahhh....Jen...sen", he said between breaths.

Jensen rose, quickly ripping open a condom and rolled it on.He positioned himself at the man's wet entrence. "Are you ready?" he asked in a deep, sultry tone. Misha could only get a nervous but wanting "mhmm" out. He was so hard and trembeling. The need to be filled was overwhelming.

As Jensen pushed into him he let out a hiss of pain. Misha had been used to topping his male lovers.This was a relativly new feeling. He had only done it a few times in the past and it was with his closest, most trusted friend in the entire world, his wife.

Bottoming was not his style but he was willing to try anything for this man. He had secrectly been falling in love with him for a while now. He had gone unnoticed as a set assistant for a while. Helping build sets and keeping up maintanance on the stages. As he cleaned fake blood splatter from the sets, he'd watched Jensen diligently.

He continued his assault pushing harder and moving faster as he felt the man's ass loosen a bit around him. "Oh, you like that?" Jensen asked.His grunts were deep and long. They sounded so sensual and melodic to Misha's ears. He moaned in response. "Oh yes sir, fuck me good!" This fuled Jensen and he quickened his pace.The man was so ready to burst. "Misha...I...Im gonna..." He was interrupted. "Do it sir! Fill me with your hot cum. I want it. Cum for me Jensen!" Misha cried out. 

Jensen came with a loud moan calling out the man's name. He pulled out and fell back onto the cushions with a long sigh pulling the condom off and relaxing. Misha lay next to him in a puddle of sweat with his hard cock sticking straight up.

The two laid there panting for a moment before Jensen noticed the stiff appendage. His eyes widened at it. "Oh I thought you....I'm sorry you were moaning so much I thought you already...."The assistant shushed him and said "you can make it up to me." He looked into Jensen's eyes and then down at the large rod, implying he suck it.

Jensen lowered himself while thinking, "Where did my shy assistant go? This guy is demanding and a little intimidating. I think I like this version of him." He made his way down the art exibit which was his lover's body, kissing and appreciating every inch. He dipped his head down and wrapped his lips around the throbbing cock. Slowly moving his head up and down, he began to suck.

As he listened to Misha's moans he moved faster, tightening his lips each time he came up. The bobing actor was a site and watching him was fuling Misha's lust.He put his hand on the back of Jensen's head and pushed him down, forcing the tip of his cock to hit the back of the man's throat. Jensen coughed and came up for air.

"I'm sorry." Misha said through lustful breaths with an innocent tone to his voice. The man was such a stud.Jensen couldn't keep his hands off him even to cough. He stroked him as he regained his composure.

"Jensen, would you...bend over for me as well?" Misha asked, blushing a little. Jensen widened his eyes in shock but began to smile. He was loving this dominate side his usually mild mannered assistant was revealing. "Yes, sir." He responded eagerly, displaying his trademark million watt smile, and bent over the back of the couch.

Misha did not return the favor of a well lubricated hole. He sliped on a condom, spit once into his palm and stroked his cock before pushing it inside his lover. Jensen let out a few yelps and hisses of pain, before eventually starting to enjoy it.

He moaned as Misha began to move faster. "Uh...uh...yes daddy please fuck me hard." He heard himself say it but didn't even believe it was him. He had very rarely bottomed before. Hell, he was rarely with men at all. It had been years since anyone had interested him and the last one he had was a bottom.

"Your so tight Jen. Fuck! Im gonna cum!" Misha pushed into him faster.As Jensen moaned and screamed, Misha thrusted harder. Jensen yelled as the final thrust hit his prostate. "Oh daddy yes! Give me all your cum!" He bursted into him with a loud moan. "Fuuuck! Jensen your perfect!" He pulled out and sat next to where Jensen was leaning on the couch.He panted and relaxed, pulling the condom off slowly.

They both went to the bathroom to wash their faces off. After they were cooled down they got dressed. Misha didn't seem the same as before and Jensen noticed right away. "What's up, Mish? Something wrong?" He asked. Misha looked up from the trance he had been in, into Jensen's deep, soulful, eyes and almost got lost again. "I was just thinking....where do we go from here? Was this a one time thing? Should I find another job? Or do you want me to be your lover? Should I resign as your assistant so theirs no conflict of intrest? Should I bother mentioning this to my wife or....?" He trailed off watching his lover's expression. 

Jensen was smiling. "Im not sure what this is exactly yet but what I do know is that I dont want it to end here. And your married?!" Misha laughed at the look of shock on Jensen's face. "We have a similar arrangment as you and your wife."

They laughed and talked a while more and before long it was dark out. Jensen was needed back on set to shoot one last scean before they all left. It was a small part where the boys were walking back to the Impala after a hunt and driving off. After they wrapped Jensen went back to his trailer. Misha was waiting for him. Naked. Hard. And there was a bottle of lube next to him this time. "Ready to go again? I'll be gentle, cross my heart." He said with a wink. Jensen entered the trailer and locked the door behind him this time


End file.
